FakeGravitation
by Hoshi-Hiru
Summary: Couldn't think of a title.Dee and Ryo go to Japan to find a killer. They meet Tohma, and he gets Bad Luck a bodyguard. Could the bodyguard be the killer?
1. Default Chapter

_Fake/Gravitation_ Chapter 1 The Case. 

"Someone talking"

Thoughts

Summary: Dee and Ryo go to Japan to find a killer. They meet Tohma, and he gets Bad Luck a bodyguard. Could the bodyguard be the killer?

Disclaimer: this is my 2nd fic of Fake but my 1st of Gravitation. I don't own any of the characters, but I want to, even though I know it wouldn't happen. I own one character. Read and Review and please no flames. But it doesn't matter. On with the story!

* * *

Dee and Ryo sat at their desks, trying to figure out the case they have. One guy killed 4 victims in a couple of days, the victims were in a rock band. Dee was trying to figure out what they had in common, besides being in a rock band. Ryo was trying to figure out who the killer was going to kill next, if there was another.

"I have nothing," Dee said disappointed. " What about you?" He looked over to Ryo.

"All I know is that the group was under NG Studios in Japan and they came over here for a tour," Ryo said "and the killer may go after the band called Bad Luck,"

"is the band also in Japan?" Dee asked.

"Yes," Ryo said. "We need permission from Rose to go there,"

Dee and Ryo went to see Berkley since the chief went on vacation. They got the permission to leave early to pack their things, the hotel and travel was paid for but they needed their own money to pay for food and other stuff. They were to take the morning flight to Japan.

_**Next Morning**_

Ryo woke up at 6:00 am, since the plane was to leave at 7:00. He went to the phone and called Dee to wake him up. The phone rang about 4 times until Dee answered he sounded tired and half-awake.

"Hello," Dee said.

"Just checking if you are awake," Ryo said sounding awake. "Our plane leaves at 7:00,"

"Okay," Dee said sounding more awake. "I'll get ready,"

"I'll be over to pick you up at 6:45," Ryo said.

"Kay," Dee said. " See you later."

Ryo hung up the phone, and got his stuff together. He put his stuff in his car and went to pick Dee up.

They got to the plane just in time, if they had been a minute late the plane would have left without them.

It took almost all day to get to Japan. It also took for Dee and Ryo to find their hotel. They both were really exhausted when they finally did find the hotel and they fell asleep instantly.

TBC

* * *

I don't know if that is the really how long it is to get to Japan. I just guessed. Sorry if my chapter is short I tried to make it as long as I could. Anyway, please review it would make me really happy and it would help too. Thanks to my best friend for reading my story over and correcting my mistakes. 


	2. chapter 2 meetings

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Meetings**_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but I want to but I won't happen. Anyway on with the story! I tried something else for thinking but it didn't work.

"Speaking"

'Thought'

* * *

In the morning Dee and Ryo waited outside for their hotel for a back car that was to pick them up around 9:00. But the car was 20 minutes late. When it finally arrived the driver got lost or so he says, They were scheduled a meeting with the manger of NG studios. But the driver got them lost, so they were driving around doing nothing for 2 hours trying to find their way. Finally, they had arrived; they stood outside of NG studios. 

"I don't see how the driver could gave missed the place there is a big sign and it is in the center of the city," Dee said angrily.

"I don't know. He must be new around here like us," Ryo said.

They entered the building and found it really clean, the walls were a peach kind of color with brown couches in the waiting room area. The front desk was the same color as the walls with a light brown counter top. There was a woman behind the desk and a man standing in front of her.

"Yukiko what are you doing after wok?" The man asked.

As Yukiko digging through drawers looking for something.

"Nothing," Yukiko said still looking around.

"SUGURU!" A blonde man with long hair yelled. The man's hair was tied back, he wore black pants and a white shirt. "You were supposed to be working an hour ago!" he pulled out a pistol and pointed it at his head

"I-I slept in!" Suguru said getting really scared.

Dee and Ryo pulled out their guns.

"Put your gun down NOW!" Ryo yelled.

"NO!" the man yelled.

The man fired his gun but missed Suguru's head on purpose. A few minutes later another man came in with short blonde hair; he wore black leather pants, tight white shirt, and a long black coat, with a bit of fur on the collar and wrists. To be honest he looked like a girl.

"Who are you guys and what do u want?" He asked looking at Dee and Ryo.

"My name is Randy McAllen and this is Dee Laytner," Ryo said showing his badge. "We had an appointment to see Mr. Seguchi,"

"That would be me," the man said. "Please come to my office," Dee and Ryo followed Tohma to his office that was on the top floor.

Tohma's office was big but not too big. There was a desk in the middle of the room; there were two chairs in front of the desk. The walls were a slight peach color.

"Sorry about K-san," Tohma said. "He is usually like that,"

"Who is K-san?" Dee asked.

"He's the one with the pistol," Tohma said. "But he is nice enough when you get to know him,"

"Let's get down to business. We came here to tell you something really important," Ryo said.

"What is it?" Tohma asked.

"We have traced a killer that may go after one of your bands," Dee explained.

"Which one?" Tohma asked. "There is a lot of bands and people,"

"I think the band is called Bad Luck," Ryo said checking over files to see if he was correct. "Yes it is,"

Tohma looked at Dee and Ryo with shock and worried expression. Then he pressed the intercom button that was on the desk.

"Yes?" A woman's voice said.

"Can you get Bad Luck in here? It is urgent," Tohma said seriously.

"Yes sir," The woman said.

A few minutes later Bad Luck appeared with K-san and Sakano. Tohma introduced them to each other and started to talk about the case.

"Who is he?" Shuichi asked.

"We don't know," Ryo said. "Last time we saw him he had long blonde hair with glasses. But he might have changed his appearance."

"Why?" Hiro asked.

"We never figured that part out yet," Ryo said.

"Is that it?" Tohma asked. "The band needs to rehearse a bit more. We shall discuss this later."

"Yeah," Dee said.

'Shuichi is cute,' Ryo thought looking at Shuichi as he left. 'What am I saying! I am with Dee. Wait I'm not with Dee! Damn it is to confusing,'

"Wait," Tohma said. "I'll get you guys a body guard,"

"One for the each of us?" Shuichi asked hopefully.

"No that would be too much money," Tohma said. "He or She will be here tomorrow morning,"

"Okay," Shuichi said happily and left.

Dee, Ryo, Tohma and K were the only ones in the room.

"Why does the killer want to go after Bad Luck?" K asked

"We don't know," Ryo said. "Bad Luck may have something in common with the other band that he killed,"

"I doubt it," Tohma said. "The band was under NG right?"

"Yes," Ryo said. "They went on tour in the US."

"I never heard anything," Tohma said. "How many people were there?"

"4. 1 was the singer, 1played the keyboard, and the last one played the guitar," Ryo explained.

"What about the last person?" K asked.

"He might have been the manger or a group," Ryo said.

Then he took a picture out of a file and showed it to Tohma and K. they talk about what might happen and to other things related.

TBC

* * *

This one is alot longer then the first. The next chapter is when they meet the bodyguard. i hope you like it! and please review. 

**ColeridgeFan: **Thank you for being my first reviewer and thanks for the advice. I'll try not to make Shuichi with any of the characters from Fake.

**C4PyroGirl: **Really! That is cool! I didn't know that. Anyway thanks for being my second reviewer.

Both of you made my day so happy and helping me continue to write.

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3 The Bodyguard

**Chapter 3**

**The Bodyguard.**

Disclaimer: Don't own Fake or Gravitation.

AN: this chapter may be short if it is, Gomen. I'm on Spring Vacation so I have nothing to do. Anyways on with the story!

Dee and Ryo arrived at Tohma's office to see if he picked a bodyguard and to see how he was doing. Tohma looked really tired and a little sad. He wore dark glasses so that they couldn't see his eyes.

"Did you drink too much?" Dee said with a smile.

"No, I stayed up all night trying to find a bodyguard," Tohma said taking off his glasses.

"And my wife is mad at me for not going home,"

A man walked in he had short black hair, brown eyes, he wore all black and he looked about 19 years old. He looked a lot like Sakano but he had no glasses and his hair was shorter.

"Sorry I am late," he said. "I'm here for the job,"

"What is your name?" Tohma asked kindly.

"Christopher Maclean, sir," The man said.

"Hey," Dee said. "Are you related to Randy to Maclean?"

"No never heard of him," Christopher said. "Who is he?"

"That would be me," Ryo said.

They continued the interview for a couple of hours and they decided to hire him. Since he was the last one and they thought nobody else would arrive.

Dee and Ryo left to go back to their hotel room. Tohma showed where and who the people Christopher would be protecting. Tohma also gave Christopher a gun just in case.

"So, here is where you would be working, you can just sit on the couch and wait or them to arrive," Tohma said. "The first person should be here around 9:30,"

"Okay," Christopher said calmly and sat on the couch that was in the far corner.

Christopher waited until 9:30; the first person came in. The person went to the keyboard that was by the wall and started to play. Christopher sat there quietly listening to the tune that he was playing.

"Nice tune," Christopher said with a smile. "Did you make it?"

"Yeah thanks," he said. "It is for the new song that just came out. By the way who are you?"

"I'm your body guard," Christopher said. "My name is Christopher Maclean," he held out his hand.

"My name is Suguru Fugaski," he said ignoring Christopher's hand. A few minutes later, Shuichi and Hiro came in; neither of them noticed Christopher on the couch. Suguru cleared his throat; Hiro and Shuichi looked at him confused.

"This is Christopher Maclean," Suguru said pointing towards Christopher.

"My name is Shuichi Shindou," Shuichi said as ran over to Christopher and gave him a tight hug. Christopher just smiled and patted his head

"Please call me Chris," Christopher said as Shuichi let him go.

Shuichi, Hiro, and Suguru started to practice for their next concert in 3 weeks. Then K walk in and Chris noticed that he had a pistol in his coat. Chris pulled out his gun, and aimed it at K.

"Wow," K said happily. "That is a cool looking gun you have! I'll show you mine," K pulled out his gun and they started to talk about how they got their guns.

At the end of the day, everyone left except Suguru. He stayed to make up the time that he missed the day before. He started to play couple of songs when he saw a shadow at the corner of his eye.

TBC 

YAY! Another chapter done! Hmm I wonder how many people would like my character? I like him. Hehe I'm so evil! Hehe I won't put a preview for the next chapter because I know some of u people might get mad at me for something that I did. Anyways I'll stop talking now, giving to much information.

**Ren: **No I didn't watch Fake, but I want to. Did u? If so was it interesting?

ColridegeFan: really! That is really cool! I updated so fast because there is nothing to do on Spring break and it gets really quiet. I never trust Tohma neither don't worry he has no big role in my story. 

**Lanasha: **Thanks for the encouragement, wow that is a big word! Anyway don't mind me I'm just happy!

**Animefreaks69: **here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!


	4. Chapter 4 First Victim

**Chapter 4 **

**First victim **

Disclaimer: this is my 2nd fic of Fake but my 1st of Gravitation. I don't own any of the characters, but I want to, even though I know it wouldn't happen. I own one character. Read and Review, I had nothing to write so I took part of the disclaimer from the first chapter. It was hard trying to keep the characters in character.

* * *

Dee and Ryo arrived at the crime scene they were shocked to see who it was. Suguru layed on the ground with 3 stab wounds to the back. He was being carried away in a stretcher with a breathing machine. Suguru had lost a lot blood and he would need a blood transfusion.

"Shuichi found Suguru in the rehearsal room in the morning before everyone else," Tohma said. "Then he ran in to my office crying telling me what happened and I called you guys," looking at Dee and Ryo. While Tohma was talking, Dee took down some notes.

"Do you think it could be the killer?" Tohma asked getting worried.

"It is possible or it could be a copycat," Ryo answered.

"Well I got to make sure the press doesn't know about the accident," Tohma said and left to see the reporters that was away from the scene..

Dee and Ryo stayed at the scene to investigate it more and to see if there was any fingerprints or something that might tell them who the killer is. It turns out they fond noting and it lead them no where.

Later on that day Shuichi and Hiro went to visit Suguru in the hospital. Suguru layed on the bed sleeping. They stayed for an hour hoping that he might wake up. They were just about to leave when he heard him trying to say something. They turned around to see him.

"It was him!" Suguru said. He sounded like he was in pain and it looked like he was going to cry.

"Who is him?" Shuichi asked getting worried.

"Ch-Christopher," Suguru said quietly.

"Okay," Hiro said. "We'll tell Dee and Ryo,"

"But I don't want to," Shuichi whined. "I want to stay with Suguru!"

"NO, we must hurry before they leave their hotel room," Hiro said urgently.

"Please pretty pretty please," Shuichi said with big puppy dog eyes.

"NO, we must tell them," Hiro said getting angry.

"Fine," Shuichi sighed.

Hiro and Shuichi ran out of the hospital and jumped on Hiro's motorcycle.

**TBC**

* * *

I think I spelled Suguru's last name wrong, if i did please correct me. and thanks for all of your reviews! 


	5. Chapter 5 Christopher Maclean

**Chapter 5**

**Christopher Maclean.**

Disclaimer: Don't own Gravitation or Fake! I read the manga's though and they are really good.

A/N: I'll try to make this chapter longer. If I don't Gomen Nasai (sorry if I spelled it wrong). Read and Review plz.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

They drove until they came to Best Western the hotel Dee and Ryo stayed in.

Hiro and Shuichi got the room number from the front desk. They went up two floors and came to room number 565.

Hiro knocked on the door they heard someone saying:

"Stop someone is at the door,"

"So, they could wait," another voice said.

"AAAHHHHH DEE STOP!" Ryo's voice yelled.

Hiro just stood there with a weird look.

When the door opened Ryo stood there with his hair all messy, he wore no shirt and his pants was undone.

"Suguru woke up," Hiro said looking at Ryo strange and confused look.

Then Dee came to the door, his shirt was unbuttoned, his pants were still on and his hair was also a mess. He wrapped his arms around Ryo's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"What do you want!" Dee said rudely.

"Suguru woke up," Shuichi said happily. "And he told us that Christopher was the one that stabbed him."

"Come in," Ryo said.

"Did we interrupt anything?" Shuichi said with a grin.

"No," Ryo said pushing Dee away "Get off you hornball,"

Dee looked at Ryo with an evil glare

"Let me explain everything," Ryo said. "You can sit down if you like," Ryo fixed his clothes and his hair. But Dee left his shirt unbuttoned and left his hair messy.

"Christopher change his name to get close to you guys," Ryo explained. "His real name is Paul Maulander,"

"He also changed his appearance, so we didn't recognize him," Dee explained.

"We realized it was him when Suguru was stabbed," Ryo said

"How?" Shuichi asked looking confused.

"Well, with his other victims he would leave behind a hair strand of his next victim," Ryo explained.

"Who's the next victim?" Hiro asked.

"You," Ryo said looking at Hiro.

"Me?" Hiro said sounding confused and a bit angry. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Dee said "You need to be careful when you are around him,"

Hiro nodded.

"Do you know why he is after us?" Shuichi asked.

"It might be for revenge," Ryo said seeing Hiro's and Shuichi confused look. Ryo continued to explain. "He was in a band, no one noticed him and he was a loner. The fans didn't appreciate him or his music. So he quit and killed his band mates."

"I think we should go home now," Hiro said. "I need to make supper,"

Before they left Ryo gave his cell number to Hiro and Shuichi.

Shuichi jumped on Hiro's motorcycle and drove to Yuki's place. Then Hiro drove to his own place.

**TBC **

* * *

Please Review and tell me what you think, maybe I'll update faster. I don't know I've been busy babysitting. Here's a preview of next chapter:

"_What are you doing here!" Hiro yelled. "How did you get in!"_

"_I picked your lock, and I came here to kill you!" he pulled out a gun._

There I can't revel anymore or I'll ruin my story! And that wouldn't be good. Muahahahahaha I'm soooo evil!


	6. Chapter 6 Hiro's POV

**Chapter 6**

**Hiro's POV**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fake or Gravitation, but I have read the manga's.

A/N: This chapter is going to be really short, but I'll make it up in the next chapter. ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY!

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Hiro unlocked his door, walked in and locked the door behind him. He went to his living room put his helmet on the coffee table. He saw Christopher sitting on his couch. 

"What are you doing here!" Hiro yelled. "How did you get in?"

"I picked your lock," Christopher said calmly. "And I came here to kill you," He pulled out a gun and shot Hiro in the leg.

"So you won't run away," Christopher said with an evil grin.

But Hiro still mange to limp, he grabbed his helmet and hit Christopher in the head.

"Damn you!" Christopher said angrily. Christopher put his free hand to his face to see if there was blood. He then fired another shot and Hiro's leg. Hiro screamed out in pain and tears started to fall from his face.

Then Christopher got up from the couch, walked over to Hiro and shot him in the head.

"Hahahahahaha," Christopher laughed and walked away, leaving Hiro alone to die.

**TBC **

* * *

Muahahahaha! I'm soo mean! Hiro was supposed to get shot in the heart but I changed it, I don't know why though. The next chapter would be longer promise! Anyway review! It would make me really happy! 


	7. Chapter 7 Shuichi's POV

**Chapter 7**

**Shuichi's POV**

Disclaimer: Don't own Fake or Gravitation.

A/N: this chapter is going to be longer. If it isn't I'm sorry. On with the story!

"Speaking"

'Thought'

* * *

I stood outside of Hiro's door, I waited because we were supposed to go and visit Suguru, but he didn't show up at my apartment.

I knocked on his door, when I didn't hear his voice I got worried.

'What if Christopher killed him already!' I thought 'What if he is lying in his own blood.

The door slowly opened and there was Hiro lying in the hallway with blood surrounding him.

I ran over kneeled down and started to cry.

'I don't deserve to live,' I thought sadly and starting to cry more. 'My best friend is dead, Suguru is in the hospital and they said that he might not make it through the night and Yuki is mad at me for something I didn't do! I should just kill my self and no one would care.

I got up went to Hiro's kitchen and grabbed a knife from a drawer. I walked over to Hiro's body, kneeled down. I sat there with a knife in my hand and I held it against my left wrist ready to cut.

But the door burst opened and in came Dee and Ryo. I sat there with my knees to my chest and cried.

"No don't do it," Dee said urgently. Ryo came over to me and gave me a hug. I saw jealously in Dee's eyes. I pulled away from Ryo stood up and cut both of my wrists. I stood there looking at them, and then I felt all of the blood draining out of me and fell to the ground

I heard someone rip off their sleeve and wrapped it around my wrists. Someone picked me up off of the floor.

**Next Morning **

I woke up in the hospital; I don't know how I got here. All I remember is falling to the ground and cutting my wrists.

I looked where I cut my self and noticed that there were bandages there, there was also a needle in my arm. I said there thinking what Yuki done to me.

**Flashback. **

Yuki left the house. He told me that he went to see his editor about his new book. He told me that he would be back soon.

When he finally did come back he was drunk.

"GET OUT!" Yuki yelled. He punched me in the stomach. I went to the bedroom, packed my things and headed to the door. I put on my shoes; I was about to open the door when there stood a beautiful young woman, with long blond hair, she wore tight black leather pants, with tight white shirt and a long black leather coat.

I turned to look at Yuki.

"Yuki, you bastard!" I yelled. "You kicked me out so you can be with this Whore!"

The woman came in and began to kiss Yuki. I just slammed the door shut and started to run to Hiro's house.

**End Flashback.**

I sat on the hospital bed crying, I lifted my shirt up, where Yuki punched me, and there was a big purple bruise, there was also a small little mark. He must have punched me with his ring on.

I was too busy thinking that I didn't notice Dee and Ryo came in. I wiped my tears and they looked at me with a confused look.

"How did you get that bruise?" Dee asked.

"It was Yuki," I said quietly. "He punched me the other day."

"Who is Yuki and why did he punch you?" Dee asked.

"He is my lover," I said. "He came home drunk and he kicked me out of the house. I was about to leave when there was a beautiful young woman there."

Dee and Ryo just stared at me. There was an uneasy silence.

Suddenly Yuki arrived; he looked worried and concerned. I just sat there staring at the wall in front of me. Yuki came over to me, sat down on the chair that was by the bed. He grabbed my hand, but I pulled away from him. He just looked at me confused.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked worriedly.

"You don't remember do you?" I said getting mad.

"What?" Yuki said

I lifted up my shirt to show Yuki where he had punched me.

"What happened?" Yuki asked

"YOU PUNCHED ME!" I yelled.

"No I didn't," Yuki said. "If I did I would remember."

"Well you did," I yelled. I got up ran out of the room leaving Yuki there thinking. Dee and Ryo sat there thinking about what had just happened.

I ran out of the hospital, still wearing the grown that the nurse put on me. I don't know where I was running but I had to get out of the hospital.

**TBC **

* * *

It was longer than I expected. But I still like it. The next chapter might take awhile because I don't know what to write after this chapter, but I have an idea. I just don't know how to put it on paper. Gomen, (sorry) I didn't mean to kill Hiroshi (I swear) it just came to me while I was writing. And I had to, to keep my story in line.

**Animefreaks69: **Thank you! I hope you liked the chapter. I'm not going to say anything, and you can't make me! I can't give away my story.

**Kaelas:** Hope you like the chapter! Gomen if I got your name wrong, I'm just tired and I guessed.

**My friends call me K:** Don't cry! I'm so sorry! Big hugs

**Dfg:** what does flawed mean? I guess you are right, I wasn't thinking when I wrote this story it just came to me one day.

Please review, it would make me really happy!


	8. Chapter 8 Hiro's Funeral

**Chapter 8**

**Hiro's Funeral **

Disclaimer: Don't own Fake or Gravitation. But I have read the manga's. Anyway on with the story!

* * *

Dee and Ryo ran after Shuichi. They left Yuki at the hospital.

They got into the rental car that they had rented. They drove around looking for Shuichi.

Few Hours Later 

Dee and Ryo found the address to Yuki's house. They drove there to see if Shuichi had gone there. Ryo knocked on Yuki's door.

"Shuichi get the door," Yuki yelled.

The door opened and Shuichi gave Dee and Ryo a big smile and gave them a hug.

"Please come in," Shuichi said happily. Dee and Ryo slowly walked in; they looked at the house in awe.

"Are you alright?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah," Shuichi said sitting on the couch. Dee and Ryo also sat on the couch.

"What about Yuki?" Ryo asked. Yuki entered the room; he looked at Dee and Ryo suspiciously.

"Yukkiii," Shuichi yelled happily. He got up ran toward Yuki and gave him a tight hug. "We are alright."

"What do you want?" Yuki said.

"We came here to talk with Shuichi," Dee said.

"Who are you guys?" Yuki asked.

"My name is Dee Laytner and this is my partner Randy Maclean," Dee introduced.

"I'm going to work on my book. So, be quiet," Yuki said. Shuichi let got of Yuki and sat on the couch.

"Okay," Shuichi said happily.

"When is Hiro's funeral?" Dee asked as Yuki left the room.

"It is tomorrow," Shuichi said sadly.

They continued to talk for a couple of hours. They talked about what might happen and how much money it is going to be. But NG Productions would pay for the funeral, Tohma had to make sure the media didn't find out.

**Next day **

Dee and Ryo got ready for Hiro's funeral. It was to start at 10:00.

Dee wore a white shirt, black dress coat with a black tie; he also wore black pants. Ryo wore black shirt, black dress coat with a white tie and black pants.

They got into the rental car and drove to the church.

When they got there the church was big and white there was a graveyard behind it. The ceremony went on for 3 hours.

Dee and Ryo stood beside Shuichi comforting him. Ryo put his arm around Shuichi's shoulder. Shuichi turned around and stared to cry. Ryo gave him a tight hug as he cried into his shirt.

"Can-can I be alone?" Shuichi said as he cried. Dee and Ryo left.

Shuichi kneeled down in front of the gravestone, he ran his finger's on the letter's that said:

_**HIROSHI NAKANO**_

**_Died: April 6 2005._**

Shuichi cried even more.

Dee and Ryo sat in their car, watching Shuichi from a distance. Ryo looked out the passenger window, Ryo noticed Dee was looking at him.

Dee moved close to Ryo's face. Ryo noticed what he was going to do, so he (Ryo) pushed Dee's face away and looked out the window again.

Ryo noticed that Shuichi was gone.

**TBC

* * *

**

YAY! The longest story that I have written! Sorry if the Characters are OOC I tired my best to keep them in Character.


	9. chapter 9 Shuichi's POV

**Chapter 9 **

**Shuchi's POV**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fake or Gravitation.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes everything was blurry. I remember kneeling by Hiro's gravestone and feeling a piece of cloth or something going to my mouth.

I looked around the room I was in. it was dark, the only light was the one that was on me. My mouth was covered with something I think it was a cloth. My hands were tied behind my back and they were tied to a pole.

I saw a shadow in the distance, the shadow slowly walked towards me. As the person came closer, I realized that it was Christopher. I tired to scream but the cloth around my mouth muffled my scream. Christopher stood in front of me; re ran a finger down my cheek.

"We are going to have some fun," He said. I trembled at the sound of his voice and the touch of his finger. He lightly brushed his lips against my cheek, I tied to move away but Christopher grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. He removed the cloth, I tried to scream but he put his lips to my mouth. He shoved his tongue into my mouth, I bit his tongue, and he pulled away holding his mouth. It looked like his tongue was bleeding.

"YOU BASTARD!" he yelled and punched my cheek. I looked away. I tried not to look at him but he roughly grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. Again he kissed me and again he put his tongue in my mouth. I felt his blood going into my mouth. I tried to bite his tongue but he was too strong. I tired to struggled but he was on top of me. Christopher untied my arms layed me on the floor and held my wrists tightly to the ground. He roughly kissed my lips, he moved to my collarbone. He kept going lower and lower.

Few hours later 

I woke up in a car; I tired to get out but the doors were locked from the outside. I tired to look out the window to see where I was but the windows were painted on the outside.

All I remember was Christopher taking off my pants. And I fell asleep or something

TBC

**

* * *

**

Aaaaahhhhh another short chapter! Heheheh I'm soooo evil!

It said:

_**You are too late we had our fun, and we're going to have more fun. Meet me at the Wrecker's lot at 6:00 and maybe you can have Shuichi back.**_

_**Christopher Maclean.**_

Is it called and impound lot? If not please let me know.


	10. chapter 10 Wrecker's Lot

**Chapter 10**

**Wrecker's lot.**

A/N: It is not an impound lot it is a wrecker's lot where people wreck the cars and stuff. If I'm wrong, please let me know.

Standard disclaimer.

* * *

Dee and Ryo saw a car outside of and old warehouse; the got out of their car, went to the warehouse and took out their guns.

Dee kicked down the door; they found a light in the middle of the room. Dee and Ryo slowly walked toward the light, they hoped to find Shuichi there, but all they found was a note, that was taped to the pole that Shuichi was at.

It said:

_You are too late. We had our fun, and we're going to have more fun. Meet me at the Wrecker's lot at 6:00pm and maybe you can have Shuichi back._

**Christopher Maclean **

Dee and Ryo read the note a couple of times, they went back to the car and drove around looking for the Wrecker's lot.

When they finally did, they looked around in the cars to see if Shuichi was in one of them.

"Let's split up," Dee suggested. "It would be faster."

"Okay," Ryo said. "What do I do if I find Shuichi?"

"Yell for me or something," Dee said. Ryo nodded his head and went the separate way.

Ryo walked around, he looked in the cars, he saw a car about to be crushed, and he ran over to the car. To see if Shuichi was in the car. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He yelled for Shuichi but he heard no answer, he yelled again bug still he heard no answer.

Then, Christopher came out from behind the car that Shuichi was in. He stood there staring at Ryo with and evil smile on his face.

"Where's Shuichi?" Ryo asked.

"I'm not going to tell you," Christopher said as he laughed.

"Tell me," Ryo demanded. Ryo pointed his gun at Christopher and fired, but he missed purposely. "TELL ME," Christopher laughed even more.

"Did you ever wonder why I didn't kill Suguru?" Christopher said.

"Yeah but that is not important right now," Ryo said.

"I wanted him to join me in killing the rest of his band mates," Christopher said.

"Why?" Ryo asked he still had the gun pointed at him.

"Well he was treated the same way I was treated with my band," Christopher answered.

He walked over to the machine that controlled the crusher.

"Shuichi is in the car," Christopher said and started the machine.

The crusher slowly went down on the car, soon the car's windows broke and Ryo could hear Shuichi screaming in pain.

Ryo fired his gun and the bullet went in Christopher's head. Christopher fell to the ground, and the machine was still going. Ryo ran up to the machine and turned it off. He tried to open the car door but it was hard since the crusher went on the windows.

When Ryo finally did make it to open the door he saw Shuichi lying on the floor of the car, he was unconscious; Ryo pulled Shuichi out of the car. Shuichi woke up for awhile and began to cry Ryo held him and started to rock him back and forth.

"Dee," Ryo yelled. "Dee, I found him!"

Dee came running, he saw Ryo holding Shuichi.

"We better get him to the hospital," Dee said. "I could hold him if you like,"

"Yeah," Ryo said. "No I can carry him,"

**TBC

* * *

**

Yay! The next chapter would be the last chapter then I'm done! And it would be the longest story that I have written. Please review and tell me what you think.


	11. Chapter 11 Farewell Concert

**Chapter 11 **

**Farewell Concert.**

A/N: This is the last chapter! I hope you like it. Anyways enough of me talking here is the last and final chapter. The lyrics for the song would be in bold just to let you guys know.

* * *

Dee and Ryo sat in the hospital room, waiting for Shuichi to wake up. Suguru sat between them, Suguru was also waiting for Shuichi to wake up.

Suguru noticed Shuichi opening his eyes, he got up went to Shuichi and gave him a hug.

"Your awake," Suguru said happily. "How do you feel?"

"I feel tired," Shuichi said yawning, "but I'm good,"

Dee and Ryo got up, walked over to Shuichi and gave him a smile.

"Are you ready for your concert?" Ryo asked.

"What concert?" Shuichi said looking confused.

"The concert that is tomorrow," Ryo answered.

"Oh, I forgot about that," Shuichi said. "Yeah I'm ready."

They continued to talk about the concert. Shuichi was allowed to go leave the hospital as soon as he woke up.

**Next Day.**

Shuichi stood back stage looking at the crowd. There was about 2 hundred fans yelling and screaming.

"Don't worry," Suguru said, putting a hand on Shuichi's shoulder. "It's the same as any other concert we have been to."

"No, it's different," Shuichi said. "Hiro's not here. I don't want to do this anymore, so this is going to be the last concert."

"Okay, I understand," Suguru said.

Tohma had found a temporary replacement for Hiro's parts in the songs that he played. The boy was good, but Hiro was better than him.

Shuichi slowly walked on the stage, as he did there was tons of girls screaming, but they stopped screaming when the new guy grabbed a guitar.

Shuichi stood there looking at the crowd, he saw a couple of girls crying.

"I'm sorry that Hiroshi Nakano couldn't be here today," Shuichi said sadly into the microphone. "This would be our last concert,"

Everyone began to scream and cry out in disbelief.

"This first song I'm going to sing is going to be for Hiroshi Nakano, my best friend," Shuichi said and began to sing

**_aimai na tamashii wa subete o wasure toketeyuku  
miserareta kizuato ni tomadoinagara te o sashidasu_**

**_masshiro na manazashi wa saigo no toki o moteamashiteru  
nagareochiru sono namida wa modorenai ano hi no yakusoku_**

_**taemanaku afuredasu yokubou wa mitasarenai  
honno sukoshi no aida de ii..., hito no sugata ni modoritai**_

Dee and Ryo stood backstage, watching Shuichi move and sing to the music.

Dee wrapped his arms around Ryo's waist, Ryo slightly blushed from embarrassment. Dee pulled Ryo closer to his body and Ryo blushed even more. Ryo put his head on Dee's chest and relaxed. Dee rested his chin on Ryo's shoulder and began to hum to the music, Dee moved slowly to the music, moving Ryo along with him.

**_kokoro no itami o keshitekureru no nara mayowazu koroshiteokure yo  
samishii kao wa shinai de, saigo gurai wa waratte hoshii  
omae dake ni wa_**

_**kokyuu o kurikaesu  
hitsuyou na mono wa mitsukarazu  
subete no yasuragi o kowasu  
onaji ayamachi o kurikaesu**_

"Are you supposed to be here?" a man said, taping Dee's shoulder. He turned his head to look at the man and glared at him. The man walked away getting scared.

_**dare ni mo tomeru koto wa dekinai futari dake ni yurusareta wakare no namida wa  
kurikaesu ayamachi o koko de owarasu tame no kako no yakusoku**_

The song was finished, Dee was still holding on to Ryo, Shuichi came off the stage to get a drink of water and to change his outfit. He saw Dee holding onto Ryo, Shuichi smiled at them and Ryo blushed while Dee just smiled back.

"That was a good song," Ryo said.

"Thanks," Shuichi said happily. "I got to change into my other outfit. So I'll see you later,"

Shuichi left but he soon came back wearing pink and black runners, small pink shorts with belts going around his legs, there was a belt going around his was with one white belt, he wore small black shirt with a pink vest over it, and he wore pink and black gloves, he also wore a black choker. (A/N it must be hard to move around it.)

Shuichi smiled at Dee and Ryo who were still holding onto each other. Shuichi waved to Dee and Ryo and went to the stage to sing another song.

**After The Concert.**

"We have to go back to our hotel," Dee said. "We are going home,"

"Ok," Shuichi said getting sad, and he started to cry.

"Why are you crying?" Ryo asked.

"Because you are leaving," Shuichi said crying even more. "And I'll miss you,"

"I'll miss you too," Ryo said, he walked over to Shuichi and gave him a hug. "We'll see each other again," Ryo said that quietly so Dee wouldn't hear him.

Shuichi wiped away his tears and returned Ryo's hug.

Dee and Ryo left went to their hotel to pack their clothes and other things.

They were to take the evening flight and would arrive early in the morning

Once Dee and Ryo packed their things, they called a taxi, and went to the airport. They got their plane tickets and headed to the area where the plane would load the passengers.

They saw Shuichi, Suguru, K, Sakano and Tohma standing there, Shuichi ran up to Dee and Ryo and gave them a hug, Suguru walked up to them and shook their hands, K, Sakano, and Tohma done the same thing.

"We'll miss you," Tohma said kindly.

"We'll miss you too," Ryo said giving Tohma a hug, Tohma looked shocked but he returned Ryo's hug

"Flight 102 is now boarding," a woman's voice said.

"That's our flight," Dee said. "We better get going or we will miss our flight,"

"Okay," Shuichi said sadly, he gave Dee and Ryo another hug. They walked away, and they turned around and saw Shuichi waving, Dee and Ryo waved back and headed toward the plane.

**Back in the US.**

Ryo opened the door to his apartment, he let Dee inside and Ryo sat on the couch

"That was a hard case," Dee said and sat down on the couch.

"No," Ryo said. "It was easy,"

"Well it was hard for me," Dee said as he moved closer to Ryo.

Ryo leaned his head on Dee's shoulder and fell asleep. Dee just smiled, he put his head against Ryo's head and he also fell asleep.

* * *

**THE END!**

YAY I'm finished! I think this story would have been more of a agust than a romance, but oh well. I hope you enjoyed my story. The song called Lust for Blood from Gackt, he is an awesome singer and yeah. Sorry if the characters seem OOC I tried to keep them in character.


End file.
